NaruHina Sad Story
by Shin Hye Ra
Summary: Naruto menabrak Hinata yang sedang menolong kucing kecil. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Lihat aja Warning:OOC,OC,Gaje Author Newbie. OneShot Sad Ending


**A/N:**

**Hai minna! Kenalin aku HyeRa yang sebenernya Author yang masih bener bener Newbie. Jadi mungkin akan jadi gak jelas ya sekian deh mari kita mulai!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Pairing:**

**NaruHina**

**Rating:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**Angst,Tragedy,Romance**

**Summary:**

**Terjadi sebuah tabrakan besar./ "A.. Aku Hi.. Hinata Hyuuga"/ "Hinata-chan senyummu manis"/"Aku mohon tolong jaga pussie"**

**Warning:**

**OOC,OC,gaje,dll.**

**OneShot And Sad Ending**

**.**

**.**

_**Sunagakure 19.40, 21 Januari 2010**_

_._

Mobil berwarna lavender dengan motif bunga lavender dibawahnya sedang berjalan dengan sangat tenang. Karna lengah dia hamper menabrak kucing kecil. Dengan wajah masih shok dia mengambil kucing itu.

"Wah kucing yang manis! Pasti ada yang membuang mu ya? Kasian kau ikut aku pulang yuk…"Ucap gadis berambut indigo dengan mata berwarna lavendernya. Namun diseberang jalan sana ada mobil berlaju cepat. Dimobil itu terlihat seseorang berambut kuning jabrik dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dipipinya. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang terlambat. Dia melihat gadis berambut indigo tepat didepan mobilnya dengan pandangan shok. Belum sempat di ngerem dia sudah menabrak gadis itu. Dan tak lama terdengar samar samar suara ambulan

.

_**Rumah Sakit Sunagakure 20.05, 21 Januari 2010**_

.

Diruang tunggu terlihat 4 orang yang menunggu kabar anak mereka. Ada 2 orang wanita yang berambut merah bermata violet. Dan yang berambut hitam kebiruan panjang dengan mata lavender. Dan ada 2 lelaki berambut kuning jabrik agak panjang dengan mata berwarna biru. Dan lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender. Wajah mereka menampilkan kekhawatiran. Tak lama muncul seorang dokter keluar dari UGD.

"Permisi untuk Minato-sama dan juga Kushina-sama. Naruto-sam tidak apa apa hanya shok Tsunade-sama menyuruh kalian menemuinya"Kata seorang dokter yang bernama Kabuto.

"Ya..! baiklah mau apalagi sih Okaa-san hhffttt… "Ucap Minato sambil mengeram sebal.

"Minato tidak baik seperti itu! Cepat sana ke Okaa-san aku akan urus keluarga korban yang ditabrak Naruto"Ucap Kushina dengan suara pelan dan lembut.

"iya-iya"Ucap Minato lalu pergi. Sementara Kushina sedang menghampir keluarga korban dari Gadis itu. Saat dia lihat keluarga itu masih berbicara dengan Kabuto. Setelah selesai bicara Kushinapun menghampiri keluarga gadis itu.

"Gomen ne… Maafkan anak kami. Kami akan membayar semuanya maupun terapi keluar kota."Kata Kushina

"Ya tidak masalah anak kami terkena Leukimia dan harus terapi ke Konoha"Ucap Hanako Ibu Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

_**3 Tahun Kemudian**_

.

_**Konohagakure 08.30, , 21 Januari 2013**_

"Ya aku pergi dulu. Pussie nanti aku pulang bawa makanan ok Jaa.."Ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan dan datar. Seluruh keluarganya hanya mendengus sambil geleng geleng. Mereka kangen Hinata 3 tahun lalu. Hinata yang ceria dan tak pernah murung.

Dia terus pergi ke sebuah gedung bertuliskan Konoha Senior High School. Dia pun masuk tetapi tidak kekelas melainkan ke clubnya. Tibanya di depan club dia mendapat sambutan hangat.

"Yeay! Hinata-chan datang"Ucap Sakura riang.

"Sudahlah Aku tau kau hanya ingin menghiburku"kata Hinata datar dan langsung duduk di sofa disana. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya kecewa lagi lagi ia gagal membuat hinata tersenyum. Sema yang disanapun kecewa. Hinatapun langsung pergi keluar club tetapi tasnya ditinggal.

"Hinata-chan mau kemana?"Ucap Temari berusaha tersenyum agar Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku mau keliling"Ucap Hinata dengan suara agak kesal.

"Boleh kami ikut"Ucap TenTen dan Ino bersamaan.

"Tidak usah!"Ucap Hinata mendengus kesal sebelum dia pergi dan membanting pintu. Teman-temannya yang melihat itu hanya kecewa.

Hinata pun pergi ke atap sekolah dengan kesal. Diatap sekolah dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk.

"Eh kau siapa?"Ucap sang pemuda.

"Hah?aku?"Ucapnya datar sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya kau lebih baik kau duduk disini"Ucap Pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan tempat sebelahnya.

"A.. Aku Hinata Hi.. Hinata Hyuuga"Ucap Hinata masih dingin tapi terbata-bata.

"Oh Aku Naruto Naruto Uzumaki salam kenal ya!"Ucap Naruto.

"I iya sa salam kenal"Ucap Hinata dan dan dia dia… tersenyum

"Hinata-chan senyummu manis"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"A arigatou se senyum Naruto-kun ju juga menampakkan wajah ce ceria"Ucap Hinata tersenyum lagi sambil ngeblush

"Kau bisa saja kalau dilihat dari bros bajumu kau club dance girl ya?"Kata Naruto

"I iya Naruto-kun juga club dance boy ya?"Hinata balik Tanya

"Hehehe iya mau aku antar keruang clubmu?"Tawar Naruto

"Ti tidak usah nanti merepotkan"Ucap Hinata tidak mau merepotkan orang.

"Ah tidak apa-apa ayo!"Kata Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Teman teman Hinata kaget melihat orang disampingnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun"Ucap Hinata tersenyum disambut oleh tatapan bahagia teman temannya. Setelah Naruto pergi teman temannya mulai bahagia.

"Hi Hinata-chan ka kau tersenyum? Apa tadi aku tidak salah lihat"Ucap Sakura mengucek ngucek matanya.

"Tidak kau tidak salah lihat"Ucap Hinata berkata riang.

"Yeay! Hinata yang dulu kembali lagi"Ucap mereka riang. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan tiba tiba dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Hinata pun langsung terjatuh karena tidak kuat berdiri.

"Hi Hinata-chan kau kenapa?"ucap Sakura panic melihat Hinata terjatuh.

"Ti tidak apa apa Sakura-chan aku hanya sedikit pusing aku mau pulang istirahat saja"Ucap Hinata lirih. Merekapun mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Hinata-chan istirahat yang benar ya!"Ucap Tenten dengan nada cemas tappi dia tutupi.

"Hai! Tenten-chan"Ucap Hinata Riang.

"Yasudah kami pergi dulu Jaa…"Ucap mereka kompak.

.

_**Konohagakure 08.40, 22 Januari 2013**_

Club dance girl Konoha penuh dengan tangisan. Karna penasaran club dance boypun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ada apa ini? Mana Hinata-chan?"Ucap Naruto agak panic.

"Hi Hi Hiks.. Hinata hiks.. ch chan"Ucap Ino terisak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Hinata-chan?"Ucap Naruto tak sabar.

"Me.. Hiks… Meninggal!"Ucap yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget.

"Hi.. Hi… Hinata-chan"Ucap Naruto lirih sambil menunduk. Pipinya pun sudah dibasahi air mata.

"Ka Katakan dimana pemakamannya padaku?!"Seru Naruto Deng pipi yang masih lembab.

"Di di kuburan Konoha di dia baru wafat pagi jam 4 tadi"Ucap Tenten menahan isakannya. Tanpa waktu lama Naruto segera berlari ke kuburan Konoha. Dia tidak peduli orang orang yang menganggapnya aneh. Saat sampai didepan terlihat Nisan bertuliskan "Hinata Hyuuga". Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menerobos 3 orang yang masih ada disana.

"HINATA-CHAN! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU?!"Ucap Naruto dengan pipi yang sudah basah lagi.

"Maaf apa benar kau Uzumaki Naruto?"Ucap Hiashi ayah Hinata. Dengan pipi yang masih sembab.

"Iya ada apa oji-san?"ucap Naruto membersihkan air mata dipipinya.

"Ini dari Hinata disini terdapat tulisan untuk Uzumaki Naruto"Ucap Hiashi seraya memberikan HandyCam . Naruto pun membuka video satu satunya disana. Setelah di play terlihat Hinata dengan baju piyama berwarna lavender

"_Hai! Naruto-kun! Kalau kau sudah melihat ini berarti aku sudah tidak bisa bersamu lagi. Gomen Naruto-kun sebenarnya aku menderita Leukimia. Sebenaranya aku ingin menemani Naruto-kun menonton video ini tapi aku tak bisa. Naruto-kun jangan nangis. Nanti aku malah buat Naruto-kun repot gara gara Naruto-kun nangis. Aku juga mau berterimakasih pada Naruto-kun karena telah mengembalikanku ke aku yang ceria lagi. Aku Mohon tolong jaga pussie. Jangan mengecewakanku ya? Semoga kita bisa bertemua suatu saat nanti. aku pamit Jaa…_

_._

**The End**

**A/N:**

**Sad Endingnya gak terlalu keliatan. Gomen kalau jelek namanya juga Newbie.**

**RnR please dan untuk para senpai-senpai minta kritik dan sarannya ya! HyeRa harap banyak yang suka**


End file.
